


The Wanderer

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [56]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Phil wanders the tower aimlessly</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wanderer

Tony was leaning against a counter enjoying his coffee. Thor was staring at the toaster waiting for his Pop tarts. Natasha was peeling an apple with her throwing knife. Steve was looking at his watch. Bruce was looking at Steve look at his watch. 

At least until curiosity finally bit. “Steve, what are you-“

Steve raised a finger to shush him, and Bruce’s voice trailed off. Steve started counting down. “5… 4… 3… 2… and…” He points to the hallway across the threshold of the kitchen just as Coulson walks by, stops and stares at all of them, then walks away.

"I don’t know what’s creepier" Tony says "That Coulson is here or that you knew  _when_  he was going to walk by.”

"Definitely the latter." Natasha answers just as she pops a slice into her mouth.

"He’s been doing that a lot lately." Steve says. "And always at the same exact time."

"I’ve never seen Coulson stay in the tower for more than an hour though." Tony points out.

"He’s been around more lately, actually." Bruce points out.

"Indeed. The son of Coul has been wandering these halls for the past moon." Thor says, taking out the fresh Pop tarts and starts devouring them.

"You’d have known that if you weren’t too busy down in your lab, Tony." Steve teases.

"Well, excuse me for trying to make an honest living!" Steve rolls his eyes at the reply. "Why do you guys care anyway if Agent is out and about in the tower?"

"It’s not that we care, per se, It’s just weird." Bruce says through the news paper he was now reading.

"He’s usually in SHIELD HQ or someplace that isn’t here." Steve adds.

"He’s only ever here when it’s time to sleep or when he’s here to brief us." Natasha shrugs.

"Maybe the son of Coul has something bothering him. We should investigate."

Immediately, the Avengers touch their noses, with Tony just barely getting his hand up.

Tony groans. “Not fair! I was not ready!”

Steve shrugs. “Are you ready now?”

"Yes, but-" The rest already has their fingers on their noses. "Fine! I’ll do it! But not because you all cheated your way to win a childish game! I’m doing it, because I genuinely care about Agent!"

"Sure, Tony." Steve smiles into his coffee mug.

Tony stormed out of the kitchen muttering about never doing this with super soldiers, Russian spies, gods and unassuming scientists ever again.

—-

"Hey, Agent!" Coulson stops in the middle of the hall and looks back at Tony looking far too much like a ghost. "Yeesh. I mean- Hey, Whatchu up to?"

Coulson scowls for a moment then looks around. He shrugs at Tony. “Just looking for stuff to do around the tower.” He explains

"Like what kind of stuff?"

"Just stuff. Things I can do."

"Don’t you have like paper works you need to be filing or something?"

Coulson hums before he answers. “Done.”

"At…" Tony pauses. He doesn’t have a watch. "JARVIS?"

"10:32 am sir." The AI replies

"Yeah. That."

"I work fairly quickly. Is that all, Stark? I still need to find things to do."

"Yeah. Sure." Tony waves him off and watches the agent’s back before he retreats to the kitchen.

—-

"He’s bored." Tony announces. 

"Excuse me?" Bruce asks.

"That’s why Coulson is walking around like a ghost. he’s bored." There was silence for a few moments then there was a collective ‘Oohhhhhh’ from the guys.

"Makes sense, well what does he do for fun?" Steve asks, and everybody immediately turns to Natasha.

"He hangs out with Clint. I don’t know what they do. Maybe act like bunnies."

Bruce crunches up his nose, Tony makes an appreciative face, Steve looks at the ceiling, and Thor was grinning.  _Boys._

"Why don’t we just spend time with him while Clint is away? that way, he doesn’t look that bored." Bruce suggests, and there was a collective murmur from the group.

—-

That was how Project:  _Keep Coulson Busy So He Doesn’t Feel Too Lonely Without Barton Around_  or the  _KCBSHDFTLWBA_  started. They suck at acronyms. Their working on it.

Thor took most of the morning and sparred with Coulson. Bruce took him in and asked to help with science. Natasha practiced hand-to-hand and target practice whenever she could. Steve took him out to the park and just enjoyed the fresh air. Tony kicked Agent out after he almost burnt himself with the prototype lasers Tony was building.  _There were reasons why they called it prototype, and one of said reasons was so you don’t point it at yourself._

This was during the day though. At nights, Coulson was alone again.

One night, when Natasha was watching The Internship on TV, Coulson walked by without actual purpose. He stopped in the middle of the living room and blinked, as if just realizing where his feet took him to.

He’s probably having a hard time sleeping since Clint wasn’t back yet. Whenever Clint and Natasha were on an op together without Coulson, Clint barely slept a wink. She assumed it was the same for their handler.

"Hey Coulson." Phil turns to her. "Come watch this with me."  Natasha jerks her thumb to the screen.

Coulson walks over to the couch and sits beside Natasha. “What are we watching?” He asks.

"The Internship. Tony says its supposed to be funny."

"The Google thing right?"

Natasha nods. then she gets an idea. “JARVIS, can you please call the rest of the Avengers? Tell them we’re having an impromptu movie night/slumber party.”

Phil stares at her then she shrugs. “Might as well right?” She tells him and then gets off the couch. “I’m getting popcorn, you coming?”

Phil follows her to the kitchen and by the time they get back with Popcorn and beers, The rest of the Avengers were already sprawled across their favorite spots in the living room.

They watch The Internship, The Proposal, The Producers and more comedies tacked with a ‘The’ and followed by a single word.

—-

Clint comes back home and found the living room filled with superheroes. Most of them were asleep, except for Coulson who continued to watch what looked like The Change-up. 

He drops his duffel bag on the floor and Phil turns his head, smiles at him before finally walking up to him and hugging him. 

Phil gave the archer a kiss on the forehead, on the nose and on the lips before he buried his head in the crook of Clint’s neck. “I missed you.” Phil says.

"I missed you too." Clint hugs the man back and kisses his ear.

"Welcome Back, Clint."

"I’m Home, Phil."

**Author's Note:**

> [here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/90966311361/i-still-havent-finished-the-cake-and-the-ice)


End file.
